


Missed

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Jason missed his chance being with Roy, Jealousy, M/M, Regret, Roy's married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Jason never bothered to tell Roy he was back from the dead. Roy's moved on and Jason's jealous. Past Jason/Roy, current OMC/Roy





	

Jason never thought he been this insanely jealous.

However, he was. Whoever the f*** that was with Roy was going to die. The man was tall, muscular, most likely a bouncer considering what he was wearing and he was good lucking, Jason would give him that, but that change the fact on what was happening.

The man was on couch armchair, Roy was on his lap with his legs folded on either side of that man's legs, pressed up against him panting and whimper as the man was sucked and biting on his neck and that bastard's hands were on the redhead's ass groping and massaging it.

Being undercover was helping because Jason wanted to beat the shit out of that man or shoot him. Gripping onto the railing on the stairs where he was on Jason kept glaring gritting his teeth when the man slipped a hand between Roy's leg making the redhead trusting into this hand.

Growling Jason had no choice but watched as the man pulled out his phone before asking Roy if he'd come back to the hotel with him. With a half seduced look Roy agreed as he continued to press up again the stranger.

Once a car came to pick them up Jason swore he wasn't going to follow he was on a mission, but the longer he stayed the more he started to feel like killing someone. Someone that no doubt was f***ing Roy in some hotel room making the redhead moan in pleasure.

Damn it.

\--

It took another half hour to get the job done.

Afterward without thinking, he tracked down where that bastard took his redhead. He found the Hotel, which, to his annoyance, was a fancy high-end hotel, snuck int before hacking into the check in logs scanning for the bastard's name.

Going to the hotel room Jason realized he had just legit been so pissed off that he was about to break into someone's hotel room to beat the shit out of them for being with Roy. His hand was up to bang on the door when he was hit with a sickening notion.

Roy wasn't his anymore.

F***, Roy didn't even know that Jason was alive again.

Growling Jason forced himself to turn back the hall before coming back, leaving, returning and so on until he just couldn't stand it anymore. Banging the door as hard as he could the ex-robin waited for two seconds before jumping up into the vent when the door opened.

"What the hell?" The bastard said sounded both confused and pissed.

"What's wrong?" Roy's voice came from inside the room. "Who was it, Andy?"

"No one, babe," So, the bastard had a name closing the door. "Ready to continue?"

"Yes~!"

Ah damn it, Jason could hear them through the vent.

"Mm, baby, you look so hot," Andy spoke huskily. "I love you, babe,"

"Ahh, Andy," Roy moaned breathlessly. "Naahh, yes, there…!"

Kissing was heard along with their moving bodies and Jason was sneaking out of the vents feeling sick that someone else had Roy like he used to, hearing that voice was only Jason used to be able to pull from his lover's lips, but the worse part was what the bastard said just as Jason got out of the vent.

"Happy one year anniversary, Roy Harper-Jones."


End file.
